A long Time in the Making
by CaptKJaneway peadom
Summary: "I want you for always...days, years, eternity." Kathryn and Chakotay share their feelings before the entire crew.


This was written for VAMB Steamy Summer 2012.

**Malezita requested: J/C romantic, hot and steamy story with the quote "I wat you for always…days, years, and eternities…Franz Shubert.**

**No Goes: C/7 even mentioned, J/anyone else unless is friendship, non consensual sex, torture or extreme angst, no kashyk, Michael, seska, kellin, jaffen or mark.**

**Rating: NC-17.**

**A/N: Whew this was an interesting one. I must have started it six or seven times only to find out each time that something from the original request was missing, or something from the no goes list was included, or I just couldn't continue. LOL Finally the night before this was due to be turned in, my muse popped up and drug this from me piece by piece. I was exhausted by the time it was finished. It is extremely rough and completely un betad. I apologize in advance if any of the grammatical errors leave you cringing.**

Malezita, I hope this met your expectations. :)

AntiLitigation Protocol: I don't own 'em. All recognizable characters belong to their respective creators. I am just playing in the universe. No profit was made from this, except my own enjoyment.

**A Long Time in the Making**

Sunlight streamed through the open window of her childhood bedroom. Blossoms swayed on the trees to the gentle breeze that swirled through the room to tug gently at her auburn curls. Kathryn drew a deep breath, tugging at the hem of her dress uniform.

"You nervous, Kath?" she heard from behind her.

She turned to face Belanna, a smile flitting across her lips. This day was several years in the making and she was ready for it to just happen.

"No. Not in the way that you mean." She said quietly, responding to the unspoken questions in her best friends eyes. "I love him. I want to be with him, partners all the way, in everything. I am just…" she trailed off helplessly, gesturing to the flowers and the pageantry that was visible through the open window.

Tom's wedding present had been a recreation on the holodeck of her mother's house and back yard, complete with the midsummer blossoms and sparkling sunlight. Kathryn felt the knot in her throat tighten as she looked around at the familiar setting, wishing that her mother could be here beside her. She knew that that elder Janeway would have loved Chakotay. Tears burned in her eyes as she imagined the meeting between her mother and her soon-to-be husband.

Belanna's hands slid around her shoulders, offering comfort for a pain that she knew personally. Kathryn straightened, flipping her hair over her shoulder, blinking rapidly to contain the tears from spilling down her cheeks.

"I'm good. How is everything out there?"

"It is going good. We kept Neelix away from the kitchen and I am pretty sure that I kept Tom away from the majority of the drinks." She stopped laughing, shaking her head. "Of course, I am making no promises. Remember the Christmas party?"

Both women dissolved in giggles remembering the fateful party that had ended with Neelix trying to teach Tuvok how to Samba and poor Harry wound up half naked tied to the warp core.

A sharp knock at the door sobered both women. The doctor entered the room at Kathryn's call, his program altered appropriately.

"Looking good Doctor." Kathryn stated, admiring the tuxedo that now adorned the holographic physician. His lips pulled up into a grin as he admired his commanding officer. Kathryn felt a little self conscious at the close perusal. She opened her mouth to ask him what was wrong and was cut off by his exclamation.

"Captain, I do believe the commander will be the envy of every man in the Delta AND the Alpha Quadrants." He stepped forward to take her hands in his, joy glowing from his face. "You look stunning Captain."

"Doctor, I think you can call me Kathryn. You are about to walk me down the aisle and give me away." She countered gently, squeezing his hands slightly.

"Kathryn." The doctor repeated softly. "They sent me in to tell you that it's time."

She turned one last time, taking in the old quilt on the bed, an exact copy of the one that was at home the last time she had been there. Stooping to check her veil in the mirror, she said a silent prayer.

_I hope you're proud of me Daddy._

She turned, smiling and placed her hand on the offered elbow.

"Let's go then."

They made their way down the stairs to the back door. Music floated gently through air, swirling with the soft breezes and the scent of lilies filling the yard. She couldn't see the yard, but she could imagine the entire crew of the USS Voyager standing at attention, dress uniforms present, waiting eagerly for her appearance.

Naomi Wildman grinned at her and stepped out the door, followed by her mother and Belanna. Then the music changed. The first chords of the bridal march filled the air. Kathryn began to tremble. A fine shaking that started at her feet, up to her knees, to her stomach and finally her hands. She could not believe that she was doing this. She was bucking the system, going against protocols. Not the actions of a Starfleet Officer.

She felt the Doctor tug on her hand, directing her to take that first step. Her feet began to move slowly, her knees weak. Two steps down, Turn. Then she saw him.

He stood so proudly at the end of the aisle, his eyes focused on her. Love beaming from his countenance. Suddenly it didn't matter to her what Starfleet thought. Protocols be damned. This was the man that she wanted to spend the rest of her life beside. Her partner, her second in command, her love.

Before she knew it she was standing before him, the doctor placing a kiss on her cheek, releasing her hand into Chakotay's darker one.

Tuvok's voice filled the yard, speaking of love and partners, of a union that would sustain the two for a lifetime. She didn't pay much attention to the words that flowed around her, her attention was caught in the chocolate eyes of the man before her. She could not believe that this man wanted her.

"The bride and groom have chosen to write their own vows to each other, a personal statement of their intentions to each other." Tuvok intoned gesturing to Kathryn to speak.

She cleared her throat, took a deep breath, and prepared to bare her soul.

"Eight years ago, I stepped onto the bridge of this ship and my life was turned upside down. I lost everything that I thought mattered to me. I lost who I was. Then you appeared on my bridge. We started an alliance that gave me the strength to find myself again as an officer. Then you became more than my First Officer, you became my friend. You pried into all the dark places that I wanted to keep hidden and you drug me kicking and screaming out of the void that I had fallen into. You helped me find myself again as a person. You held me when I cried, you pushed me when I would have given up. You showed me that I was a woman and you helped me find Kathryn again. I don't know what I have done to deserve your love. I know that I was broken and you helped me heal. You are more than my First Officer. More than my friend. You are my other half, my partner, and I have waited a long time to find you."

She paused, remembering the fateful day that she had said her next words to him the first time. Tears filled in her eyes, love shimmering through the glistening orbs.

"Eight years ago, I didn't even know your name. Today, I can't imagine a day without you."

Chakotay cleared his throat, his own eyes glistening with unshed tears. Kathryn felt her heart swell that this strong man, this warrior loved her enough to show his emotion so openly.

"Kathryn." Just her name, a whisper, laden with the emotions that covered his face. "The first time I saw you I felt an instant attraction. No other woman ever stood up to me as an equal and demanded that I do the same. Sitting beside you I came to admire the officer that you were. As time passed, you allowed me to see the woman under the uniform. I admired her just as much. You are the strongest, most courageous, stubborn woman I have ever met."

He paused as the laughter filtered through the crew in agreement.

"You gave me a second chance and you demanded that I earn the faith that you placed in me that day. I will spend the rest of eternity thanking the spirits for guiding me to you. I would follow you to the other side of the galaxy and back. I want you Kathryn. An old earth poet, Franz Shubert said it best. I want you for always... days, years and eternities. My beautiful Captain. My wonderful Kathryn. A day without you is too long and an eternity at your side will not be long enough. You have tamed this angry warrior and brought me home to hope and to peace."

She lost the battle with her tears as he finished his statement. The legend that he had given her so many years ago coming full circle.

"Do you, Kathryn Marie Janeway, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death may you part?" Tuvok's voice was thick with emotion.

Her voice was clear, full of joy, for all to hear.

"I do."

Tuvok handed her the simple gold band, allowing her a moment to slide it onto Chakotay's finger.

"Do you, Chakotay, son of Kolopak, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, for better or worse, in sickness and in health, until death may you part?"

"I do." His voice resonated through the yard. Her hand trembled slightly as he guided the band to rest on her finger.

Their eyes locked together, barely listening as Tuvok asked if anyone present could show just cause against the union. Laughter swelled as Belanna and Tom both turned to glare menacingly at all crew members present, daring anyone to say something.

Kathryn's laughter bubbled out, covering the crowd in her joy as Tuvok announced them as husband and wife. She met Chakotay's kiss eagerly, throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him even closer.

Cheers echoed over the yard, the crew celebrating as their two senior officers were presented as an official couple.

Kathryn felt that the day could not have been any more perfect until Chakotay leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"I love you, my warrior woman."

Kathryn laid her head against her husbands shoulder, strolling slowly down the corridor towards their quarters. She felt like she was floating, the day completely surreal. They had left the crew still celebrating their union on the holodeck, several of them suspiciously swaying on their feet as they offered toast after toast to the happy couple.

"I love you."

Chakotay tilted her chin up, brushing his lips across hers. Heat flared through her at the simple contact. They came to a stop outside her door. His tongue sweeping across her lips, begging entrance. She opened to him, taking in the heady taste that was her husband.

She shrieked, breaking the kiss, as he leaned down, scooping her bridal style into his arms. He carried her into living quarters smiling.

"Welcome home, wife."

Those words sent a tingle through her chest, her heart expanding almost painfully. _Home._ Something that she hadn't felt in a very long time. The very thing that she had found in his arms.

Kathryn leaned up and captured his lips again, her tongue demanding entrance to his mouth. She lost herself in the feel of him against her. His hands sliding over her shoulders, removing the ceremonial jacket.

She sighed his name, fingers fumbling with the buttons of his uniform, shock waves crashing through her system, following the path he trailed down her neck to nip at her collar bone. Her hands ran lightly down his abdomen, absently stroking the bunched muscles there to pull at the fastening of his pants.

His groan echoed through her, reverberating into the rhythm of passion that blared in her blood stream. She cupped his length through the cotton briefs that he wore, drawing a hiss from him.

The rest of their clothing was discarded in a jumbled blur leading them to the bedroom. Kathryn lay back on the bed, stretching out her body for complete access. She looked up at her Angry Warrior. He stood there, eyes dark, burning her skin as they trailed a path down her.

"Spirits you are beautiful." The words were a growl, tore from his throat. The blood drained from her brain as he climbed up the end of the bed, his hands trailing gently from her ankles to her thighs. His lips slid up the inside of her thigh, teeth claiming a spot just inside the sensitive skin, his tongue soothing the sting. Liquid pooled in her center. Fire swirled through her bloodstream, flaming from the motions of his tongue.

She screamed his name when he pulled her clit into his mouth, his tongue twirling around the engorged button. Her orgasm left her panting, breathless, waiting, knowing that he wasn't done yet. Her hips rocked up on their own to meet his fingers, welcoming the friction they provided. She rode his hand, fingers fisted in his hair, until her body fell slack against the bed, explosions blurring her vision.

He ran his hands up her body gently kneading her breasts, tongue twirling around first one then the other turgid point. Teeth pulled her nipples gently, tearing another cry from her.

Chakotay settled between her thighs, gently pressing into her folds. Her body opened to him, welcoming the invasion. They moved slowly allowing her body to adjust to the intrusion. Flames flew up her body, ripples of fire flowing through her body with every stroke. Deeper. Harder. Their breath jerked from their bodies as they surrendered to the passions that they had kept hidden for years. Chakotay's rhythm began to falter. She clenched her thighs around his hips, holding him at just the right angle. Every stoke flowing over that spot inside her, warmth spilling through her at the height of each movement. Her teeth sank into his shoulder. Nails raked down his back. She felt her body tighten, coiling in on itself and then exploding out. He caught her cry with his lips, swallowing every cry of passion, breathing every drop of the released desire from her. He surged into her one last time, his heat filling her, burning her from the inside out.

They lay locked together for an eternity, razed to ashes, both trying to remember how to breath. Hands trailed gently over sweat soaked skin, easing each other down from the heavens. When she felt that she could speak well enough to be understood, she whispered the only words that mattered.

"I love you."


End file.
